Astrologia
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "Talvez seja só mais uma estratégia comercial para fazer as garotas comprarem essas revistas sobre signos e serem enganadas... Mas que mal faz... dar uma olhadinha?" ‹‹NejixTenten››


Graças a Kami o inverno havia acabado, o verão estava na nossa porta e eu me encontrava sentada embaixo da árvore onde marquei meu treinamento do dia. Com Lee e Gai longe de Konoha era até melhor para me concentrar nas kunais e acertar os alvos com mais facilidade, sem o incentivo do _fogo da juventude_ gritando no pé do meu ouvido a cada cinco minutos.

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso mais uma vez, já era mais de seis da manhã e Neji não dava as caras! Era incrível, mas pela primeira vez na vida o grande gênio da vila estava atrasado. Não que eu esteja me vangloriando por isso...

Bufei já não aguentando mais! Sim, sou impaciente e fico ainda mais nervosa só de pensar que é assim que ele deve se sentir todas as manhãs quando me espera por mais de meia hora. Eu devia mesmo começar a aprender a levantar no primeiro toque do despertador, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

A revista balançava em meu colo de acordo com o vento, eu sabia que não era o melhor passatempo do mundo, especialmente sendo algo que veio da Ino, só que era até que engraçado verificar _"_que tipo de profissão combina com você_" _ou _"_previsões para o próximo mês_"_...

- Perdoe-me pelo atraso - ouvi a voz grossa de Neji atrás de mim, mas não movi um centímetro de onde estava, continuei com os olhos fixos nas folhas da revista.

- Sem problema - respondi.

- Vamos nos aquecer? - perguntou como sempre jogando sua mochila ao meu lado.

- Já fiz isso, pode ir, eu lhe espero para começarmos a treinar - levantei o rosto só para conferir a expressão do tão admirado gênio dos Hyuuga. E quase que caio na risada ao perceber o olhar ameaçador em minha direção.

- Está querendo dizer que...?

- Sim, Neji, eu já me aqueci! Anda, já perdemos muito tempo, e eu quero chegar em casa antes das seis.

Virei a página da revista, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava vendo, era maravilhoso estar no controle.

- Hm - resmungou antes de começar a se alongar alguns metros na minha frente.

Foi então que meus olhos encontraram uma nova seção em meia a tantas outras que só falavam de coisas fúteis. Fiquei um pouco constrangida por estar justamente naquela página, mas afinal de contas, quem, no mundo, iria saber que Mitsashi Tenten estava lendo as _Compatibilidades _entre seu signo e o de Neji... Claro que eu não contaria a ninguém, isso seria como cavar minha própria sepultura.

Ergui meus olhos, com cuidado, ele continuava concentrado em suas duzentas flexões matinais e me parecia seguro e inocente dar uma rápida olhada.

_"_Enquanto um curte a rotina, o outro odeia a mesmice. Isso será uma grande dificuldade entre o casal! Mas através da conversa e da compreensão os dois podem dar certo, combinando seus gostos e fazendo algo que agrade a ambos._"_

Ha, Neji? Compreensível? Faz-me rir. Nunca na face da Terra. É, nós não daríamos certo mesmo.

Percebi que um sorriso meu escapou e tratei logo de escondê-lo antes que ele percebesse que eu estava me divertindo com a revista. Aposto que me mandaria dar quinhentas voltas na vila como castigo por estar aproveitando meu tempo com futilidades.

Continuei a passar pelas páginas e encontrei várias falando sobre o que acontecerá ano que vem ou testes para descobrir qual signo tem mais afinidade com você e pude notar que todos estavam riscados de caneta, pelo visto minha amiga leva isso muito a sério.

Quando cheguei próximo às últimas páginas, me deparei com dicas sobre o que dar de presente para o nativo de cada signo, como chamar sua atenção, o que vestir no primeiro encontro e... O _Beijo_?

Meus olhos se arregalaram! Como é possível saber sobre o _beijo _de alguém só por conta do signo? Quero dizer, isso nem deve ser possível! Talvez seja só mais uma estratégia comercial para fazer as garotas comprarem essas revistas e serem enganadas... Mas que mal faz... dar uma olhadinha?

_"_Os garotos deste signo são extremamente românticos e delicados. Se entregam completamente na hora do beijo. Querem que todos os momentos ao lado da parceira sejam apaixonantes! Gostam de palavras doces e sinceras no ouvido, querem ser abraçados bem forte e curtem muito uma boa declaração_"_

Com certeza o cara que inventou isso dos signos não conhecia o Neji. Não mesmo. Conferi três vezes a data de nascimento dele com o signo, só para me assegurar de que não estava lendo o errado, mas... Era esse mesmo.

Fechei a revista me sentido um pouco mal por nunca ter presenciado a parte boa do meu companheiro de equipe, mas sim o lado frio e calculista. E talvez eu nunca conhecesse um outro lado de Hyuuga Neji, sou o tipo de pessoa que não se dá bem nessa área do amor.

- Pronta? - o ouvi perguntar uns minutos depois quando terminou os abdominais.

- Pronta - suspirei pesadamente pegando minhas kunais e correndo em sua direção.

**XxX**

Eu estava morta. Morta como nunca estivera antes, Neji pegou pesado no treino daquele dia e até os meus músculos das costas estavam começando a reclamar também. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e dar logo um pulo na minha banheira e passar horas e horas relaxando, descansando, arg...

Joguei todas as minhas armas dentro da minha mochila e me agachei para ajeitar o cadarço que estava solto. Olhei para o lado e percebi que em pouco tempo o sol sumiria e a noite chegaria, era até melhor, eu não chegaria com tanto calor em casa. Não consegui almoçar direito quando fizemos uma pausa e agora me arrependia profundamente disso.

Me levantei e deu um aceno rápido para Neji que me cumprimentou com um movimento leve de cabeça, como ele sempre faz. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha casa.

- Até mais - falei passando por ele.

Estava quase descendo para entrar na vila, quando ouvi passos se aproximando, ele estava vindo em minha direção e segurava algo nas mãos, ao chegar mais perto, notei que era a revista que Ino me emprestara, a dos signos. _Droga_!

- Acho que esqueceu isso aqui na clareira - estendeu para mim e deu um sorriso de leve, foi a primeira vez que o vi fazer algo do tipo.

- Ahn, obrigada... - peguei a revista cautelosamente e me virei quando sua voz me parou.

- Tenten? - nossos olhares se encontraram - Eu queria saber se você não quer sair amanhã pro novo restaurante que abriu. Você sabe, quero bater um papo legal com você e ver se consigo lhe conquistar, já que é essa a tática que devemos usar se quisermos um relacionamento bom com os aquarianos*!

Fiquei em choque, ele estava me dando o troco, ele percebeu que eu estava lendo sobre ele! Mas como?

- Bem... eu... - gaguejei.

- Ah e, só pra sua informação... Os garotos de Câncer podem sim ser românticos... E amanhã provarei isso a você!

Neji passou por mim e seguiu em direção ao condomínio dos Hyuuga, mas não sumiu de vista antes de virar-se e mostrar seus olhos pérolas iluminados como a lua.

_Maldito Byakugan!_

_

* * *

_

*****Não sei qual é a data de aniversário da Tenten, por isso escolhi Aquário pra ser o signo dela...!

Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta. Já sei o que vão dizer: Por que você está escrevendo uma One quando deveria estar atualizando suas longs?

A resposta: Porque eu tive ideias para fazer essa One e estou sem criatividade para dar continuidade com as outras, mas isso não quer dizer que eu as abandonei, não mesmo!

Bem, nem me perguntei como essa ideia dos signos surgiu, só sei que veio na minha mente e eu precisava passar pro computador. Acho que ficou legalzinho '-' Mas isso quem diz são vocês.

Mereço review? Bons comentários? Críticas? Falem tudo (:

Uma amiga minha (Obrigada, Milla-Chan por aceitar ser a minha reader dessa one hihi*-*) sugeriu que eu desse continuidade aqui, mas eu não sei se é uma boa ideia! Se quiserem opnar... desejam que eu continue com essa história?

Ah, um feliz começo de ano pra todo mundo! Beijo.


End file.
